Transcended Selene/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = I will show you invisible death. 2 |Edit = Creation |basedef = 1 |atkspd = 1 |basehp = 1 |basestr = 1 |basedex = 2 |baseint = 1 |basesta = 1 |mainstat = 2 |normaleffect = Depending on the loaded bullets, inflicts or damage to one target. |activeskill1 = Perfect Rifle ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Selene immediately loads 14 bullets. Inflicts 330% damage to an enemy, 140% Piercing damage, and, for 13 seconds, causes the enemy to receive 15% more PHY damage, consuming a Bullet on Normal Attacks; the debuff can maintain 3 overlaps. This ability deals 2x damage against Boss-type enemies. These bullets are loaded when there are more Samurais, Rogues, or Archers than Mages or Incanters in the party. 1 sec |activeskill2 = Miracle Magnum ( )1 |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Selene immediately loads 14 bullets. Inflicts 320% damage to an enemy, 140% Piercing damage, and, for 13 seconds, causes the enemy to receive 15% more MG damage, consuming a Bullet on Normal Attacks; the debuff can maintain 3 overlaps. This ability deals 2x damage against Buff boss damage Boss-type enemies. These bullets are loaded when there are more Incanters and Mages than Samurais, Rogues, or Archers in the party. 1 sec |activeskill3 = Precision Shot |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Consumes 1 Bullet, inflicts 1240% damage to an enemy with 100% accuracy and grants them a "Mark of the Sniper" debuff for 11.6 seconds. Enemies with "Mark of the Sniper" are hit 100% of the time by allied units. Additionally, Selene gets guaranteed 'Head Shots' when attacking enemies with "Mark of the Sniper". This skill deals PHY or MG damage based on Bullets loaded. 18.7 sec |passive1 = Camouflage |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Upon entering the battlefield, Selene vanishes, becoming unable to be attacked by the enemy. The Vanish is lifted only when Selene is the last allied party member alive. |passive2 = Head Shot |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Normal attacks have a 30% chance to "Head Shot". "Head Shot" attacks ignore 50% of the target's DEF, inflict x2 damage and always hit . |passive3 = Ready to Snipe |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Selene's Ranged Attack Power by 110%. |passive4 = Lock On! |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases Selene's Boss damage by 98%. |passive5 = One Shot! |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When using, 'Precision Shot', increase Selene's Normal Attack damage by 240%. This effect is not released and can maintain up to 6 overlays. |passive6 = Musket Master |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase Selene's Buff boss damage Boss damage by 150% and Normal Attack Power by 500% when in 'Camouflage'. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = |pt1 = Only her 1st Active skill features both Damage Attribute and Combat Range. The 2nd Active skill only displays a Damage Attribute, although both skills are essentially the same. |pt2 = Invisible Death is likely the name of her weapon, or in the other case, the way she does her killings. }}